Shouldn't We Be Studying?
by ikuto-sama
Summary: Mikuo and Len are working on a science project for school, but the project is the last thing on Mikuo's mind...LEMON. 3 Hardcore yaoi and smut, Mikuo x Len. Please read and review!


Mikuo x Len – Shouldn't We Be Studying?

By Ikuto-sama

"C'mon, Len, let's take a break already."

"No."

Mikuo tapped his foot impatiently on the desk, glaring at his science project partner, not to mention boyfriend, Len Kagamine. When Kiyoteru-Sensei had paired them together to create a poster for science class, Mikuo had been excited since he'd have more time with Len. They would have plenty of fun together, right? If only Mikuo knew Len would be such a stick in the mud about it…

"The poster looks fine. C'mon, let's play a game or something," Mikuo yawned. "I'm so bored…"

"We need to get a good grade on this to pass, you know," Len sighed, shaking his head. "This is no time to be fooling around. You aren't even helping out. Besides, you have a worse science grade than I do, Mikuo-kun."

"But Lennnn…" Mikuo whined, wrapping his arms around Len and gently shoving the poster off of the table. "I'm so _bored…_" He began to discreetly unbutton Len's shirt.

"W—wait, Mikuo-kun! At least let me finish first!" Len gasped, flustered, as he struggled to escape Mikuo's grip.

"You work too hard, Len," Mikuo purred, gently nipping Len's ear. "You need a break."

"N—no! Please, Mikuo-kun, n-not now," Len whimpered as Mikuo wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Don't lie to me, Len," Mikuo smirked, slowly sliding his hands down lower. "You _want _a break, don't you?"

"W—well, it's not as if I'm saying I _don't_ want to," Len sighed. "But maybe if we could at least wait until we go to your house or something…aah, Mikuo-kun…"

"Hard so soon?" Mikuo teased, plunging a hand into Len's pants and gently cupping the young boy's arousal. "You naughty, naughty boy. I'm going to have to punish you."

"B—but what if someone comes in?" Len asked, gazing up to look with slight concern at his partner.

"That's why I locked the door when we came in," Mikuo said, winking. He started to get to work again when Len interrupted him.

"Wait, wait, wait! Please…_later_," Len gasped. "We need to finish our project…"

"Screw the project," Mikuo snapped, rolling his eyes.

"Ah…I'm sorry," Len said quietly, looking away.

"I—I should be the one who's sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you," Mikuo said quickly, noticing the hurt look on his partner's face. "You've been working very hard on it. I love you."

He planted a soft kiss on Len's lips, his tongue carefully tracing around them until he found an opening. He explored the warm, dark, moist cavern, his tongue meeting with his partner's. A low growl escaped from Mikuo's throat. He and Len had kissed many times, sure, but each time was like a new experience.

Mikuo slowly pulled away, leaving a thin string of saliva between him and Len. Len's lips formed a slight pout, and his eyes gave the signal that he had given in and wanted more. He flushed red as Mikuo began to trace a line with his tongue, starting from the base of Len's neck to his chest and down his stomach, then went back up again, leaving telltale red marks all over Len's body. Mikuo playfully bit Len's pert right nipple, causing a whimper to escape from Len's mouth. He couldn't help but feel a surge of pleasure from the pain. Although the voice inside of him shouted that they should at least finish working first, it was drowned out by his need for _more._

"Mikuo-kun…please…" Len moaned as he began to sweat. "Keep going…please…"

"And just a few minutes ago you were against it," Mikuo laughed. _"Well._"

Mikuo quickly unbuckled Len's belt then slid off his pants, revealing a pair of yellow banana-print boxers. He couldn't help but laugh. They were so…_Len. _

"Sh-shut up and keep going!" Len exclaimed, turning an even darker shade of red.

"Ooh, someone's a bit on the _defensive _today, aren't they?" Mikuo cooed. "Maybe we shouldn't do it at all."

"No, please," Len begged. "I—I've given in already. Just keep going if you want to do something. Do whatever you want with me…"

"That's what I like to hear," Mikuo smirked as he worked on his own pants.

Although a table wasn't as comfortable as a couch or bed, the table was made of strong oak and was large and stable enough to support the weight of the two boys. Mikuo climbed up and lowered himself over Len and began kissing his smooth, pale chest. He smiled as Len closed his eyes and seemed to melt into the table, letting out a soft, pleasant moan.

Mikuo continued down and began working his mouth up and down the blonde's length, getting bits of pre-cum on his cheeks and between his teeth, and stroked the parts that he couldn't reach. Len let out another moan as he attempted to buck his hips.

"Ah…Mikuo-kun, I'm…" Len struggled to push more of himself into Mikuo's mouth, but Mikuo's hands up against his thighs prevented him. He wanted more so bad, it was almost _maddening._

Mikuo traced his hands up and around Len's spine until he found his backside, and, with a wet finger, teasingly traced along the entrance there.

"Len, this will hurt at first, but—" Mikuo started, but Len interrupted him.

"I know, I know," Len sighed. "It's not like this is the first time…just be gentle with me, okay?" He gave his partner a sweet smile, his cheeks flushing a bit more, and closed his eyes contentedly.

_God, he's beautiful, _Mikuo thought, blushing a bit. _My Len…_

"I'm just making sure, you know," the older boy replied. But just in case, he inserted his index finger into his partner's hole in order to stretch him out a bit. He carefully moved it in and out, then suddenly curved it up in a spot he knew Len was sensitive.

"A—aaah!" Len's eyes widened as he arched off of the table, his hips pressing into Mikuo's own arousal. Mikuo gave a sly smile, and inserted the finger again and again just to hear Len scream in ecstasy.

"Aah, Mikuo-kun, I—I'm not sure I can t—take any more!" Len gasped, flustered, his nails digging into the hardwood. "I—I'm going to cum!"

"Already?" Mikuo chided. "You're going to have to beg me to stop…" Just as his finished his sentence, he shoved another finger up Len's hole, making him scream with pleasure.

"F—fuck…" Len said through gritted teeth as Mikuo continued to torture him. "Mikuo-kun…please…"

"Come on now," Mikuo cooed as he began to take the two fingers out, only to have Len whine in protest.

"F—fuck me, Mikuo-kun," Len sighed. "_Fuck me hard. _Please…I need more…I love you…"

"You're such a sweetie, Len," Mikuo said, smiling. "At least you don't refuse when I ask you to beg. I love you too…"

Before Len had a chance to reply, Mikuo shoved his cock hard into his partner's opening, instantly hitting his prostate. Len shrieked in ecstasy.

"Oh god, Mikuo-kun…please move….do something, anything…" Len groaned.

Mikuo nodded and pulled his hips back, only to snap forward again and hit the exact same spot. Len screamed and arched his back off of the table in order to meet the thrust. He tried to grab onto something in an attempt to meet each of Mikuo's thrusts as his body was rocked up and down the table again and again.

"Aah…Mikuo-kun, I can't take it any longer!" Len gasped. He could feel Mikuo swelling up inside of him, edging closer to climax as well. "Aah…"

Mikuo reached down and grabbed onto Len's weeping length, pumping it in time with his thrusts. The strong sensations at both ends made Len scream in pleasure. It felt _so _good, but he knew his body couldn't handle much more…

"I want you to come for me, Len," Mikuo purred, bending over and opening his mouth so he could stuff Len's cock inside of it. "I want to be able to taste you…you taste so good…"

"Aah…Mikuo-kun…I can't take it anymore…" Len's face turned a deep shade of red as he arched off the table one last time, giving in to release; warm, white, musky liquid filling Mikuo's mouth.

Mikuo rose up, licking his lips that were covered in the warm, sticky fluid. "Mmmm…Len…I love the way you taste…" he moaned, giving one final thrust before emptying himself into his partner's warm body.

Both males collapsed onto the table, stilling for a few moments, bathing in the aftermath. Mikuo wrapped his arms around Len, hugging his partner tightly.

"I told you a break was a good idea," Mikuo whispered into Len's ear before kissing him softly on the lips.

"I wish we could stay like this forever…Mikuo-kun," Len replied, smiling. Just as they were about to kiss again, the door flew open.

"Len-kun, I was looking for—oh my god! What are you guys doing?" Both boys snapped up to face a person that was none other than Len's twin sister, Rin.

"Ah! R—Rin-chan, it's not what it looks like!" Len exclaimed, turning a bright red. "Mikuo-kun and I were just—our project—the door was supposed to be locked anyways!" He struggled to cover himself up, but it didn't help the fact that they were both sweaty, red, and…well, _exposed._

"You guys were—" Rin's mouth fell open in silent realization.

"We were working on our project, of course," Mikuo shrugged. "Can't you tell?"

"Your project…_riiiiiiiiiiight," _Rin laughed, nodding. "I'll leave you two alone so you can work on it, okay? Oh my gosh, I can't wait to tell Miku-chan about this! This would make a great fanfic!"

"Wait, Rin-chan—!" Len shouted, motioning for Rin to come back, but his sister was already bounding happily out the door.

Mikuo paused for a second, then took Len's hand and pushed it back down. "So…you want to continue working on our _project?_"

~MIKUO X LEN SHOULDN'T WE BE STUDYING? – END~

© 2011 Ikuto-sama


End file.
